


Changing the Future: Forging the Past

by Dream_Seeker



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 22 year old Morgan finds herself sent from the Ninth Age back 6000 years to the Third Age of Middle Earth, she tries to keep her big mouth closed but fails. The future she returns to is not the same one she left and, given another chance to make things right, she is sent back to the Third Age. She does what's right but can she handle the repercussions? Thorin's Company, FemOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If you push me too far I just might...

A/N: yeah yeah, I decided to go with a small tale of a gal from our time who gets to go hang with the Dwarrows on their quest. The idea is there, has been done, will be done; I may as well do this too in my own way. I hope readers will enjoy this. I'm going to try to put a spin on this others haven't done. Least, far as I've seen. I could be wrong. Either way, reviews would rawk hardcore.

* * *

Chapter 1. If you push me too far I just might.

So how does one go from being a typical 22 year old fast food worker, an internet junkie and someone who is carefree about life to someone who finds herself in a new world, surrounded by nothing more than the very people and places she's only read about since she was, like, three years of age? I'll tell you how.

You don't.

_I_ don't even know how this shit happened to me. I do know that by my being here and having things go the way they did (as I do have the tendency to let the proverbial cat out of the bag), it completely changed the stories from how you all know them. Really. Thorin and Kili and Fili survived the Battle of the Five Armies. No kidding. They survived, Thorin went on to rule his people nicely; rather did what Dain did in the version of the story you all know - ya know, where the three were killed that day? Yeah. Thorin learned to deal with the Elves and they agreed on a working truce, everyone thrived, life was amazing.

Fili went on to court a nice Dwarrow lady and soon wed her in an amazing celebration. You think Dwarrows know how to party it up for normal feasts? Ha! A wedding - and one to the fine Heir - was something even more outlandish complete with too much food, drink and good times. Everyone should party like that at least once in their lifetime. Party like a Dwarf, indeed. The happy couple went on to have three strong sons and a daughter and all was cozy and warm in their world.

Kili? Well, he fell in love hard. I mean _hard_. He knew he'd found his One, and he was good and ready to do anything within his abilities to ensure that she stayed at his side, loved him just as much - and she loved him just as strongly, believe me ... hell, he was going to follow in his brothers footsteps and marry her, have a family. Settle down. Provide.

Kili was the happiest he'd ever been and both Fili and Thorin had most definitely agreed that his future betrothed was the greatest choice he could have made.

It deeply and no doubt irreparably broke his heart when I had to leave. Broke mine too. Out of everyone in my current time here, not one guy has the traits Kili has. Had. Oh gods, Kili... if only... No. I can't let my feels get in the way of telling this tale. I owe it to them to tell it how it went. I owe it to Thorin, Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Dwalin, Balin and the rest of the Dwarrows.

I especially owe it to Kili. Though after I returned to my time, I realized that by changing everything due to my actions, I did a lot more harm than good. I had no choice but to go back and put things right. Even if by doing so, none of Durin lineage survived. That was some hard shit to deal with.

I suppose I should just tell this tale, right? I can just tell the good stuff. The story that you all don't know. I just hope that all of you can forgive me for making things go how we all wish they could have gone and then having back up to put things 'right' again. Believe me, if I could I would use my third and final chance to go back and ensure they lived. This kind of guilt is killing me. I can't though. I really can't. You all are lucky in a way that you didn't get to see first hand how my bumbling of things cause our time now, today, to be so horrible and... trust me. It was best that the Durin line ended when it did. Fuck me, do I hate saying that but it's true. It's so true.

But at the time, it was so hard to stay silent and yet be around the Dwarrows with Thorin, knowing what was going to happen. It was so sodding hard to stay silent with the knowledge I had. I tried. God as my witness, I tried.

* * *

"No. I refuse!" Kili's voice rang out through the forest as Fili tried to reason with him.

"Come on, Kili. It's not going to hurt you to be pleasant to her. You're acting a little like a Dwarvling here..."

"I am NOT. And how can you even say that? She's a... a _liability_ and I refuse to have anything to do with it if she -"

"You don't have to look out for her, brother." Fili sighed. "No one expects it of you. _Believe_ me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Came Kili's retort and Fili, as if speaking to a child, said slowly and surely, "She has held her own so far, has taken falls as the rest of us have, and everyone is watching everyone's backs as Uncle said we're all to do. But don't you worry yourself any. Thirteen of us are keeping our vows. It's fine. You don't have to."

Silence filled the air for a few moments and those of us sitting around the campsite eyeballed each other. It wasn't as if we wanted to listen in. No one could ignore any Durin when their ire was up. And their voices carried as well.

"Don't worry none, lass." Bofur, who was sitting next to me eating, softly said as he lied a friendly hand upon my shoulder. "Kili... he gets a little mouthy before his brain has time to work. Tis his age, you know."

"He's not much older than I am if you break it down." I muttered, taking a bite of the stew Bomber had made. Of course my chewing was interrupted by Kili's harsh reply to his brother.

"You think I can't watch out for her? You think I'm not as observant or responsible as the rest of you? Ha. I'll prove I am. I don't need to sit out while the rest of you do as Uncle wishes. We all watch each others backs, right? RIGHT?"

"...Yeah... we do, but Kili, I think - "

"No. I'm doing this. May Mahal keep me strong to ensure the beauty gets to our destination in one piece." Kili snapped and silence hit the woods again.

Giving a shrug, I returned to eating - when Kili plopped down next to me on the log and just watched me.

And watched me.

Finally as I took another bite and slowly chewed it, eyes on the fire in front of me, I softly said, "Do you have any idea how awkward it is to eat while one is being stared at as if they're some kind of hideous creature?"

"Ah, don't mind me any. Just doing my _duty_." Kili replied in a tone which dared anyone to try to tell him he was doing it wrong.

And he stared and stared and never let me out of his sight.

I mean never let me out of his sight.

I was able to handle it for about a day. I mean okay, he's fine looking and all but his attitude just stank something fierce from the moment we had left Bilbo's little town and passed through Bree where a bunch of children decided that chasing the Dwarrows with angry pissed off pet things (I had no clue what they were) was a true sport. Sure, it put us in a half ass mood but Kili seemed to just turn into Spoiled Little Brat Prince. Or something. He was glaring at me now and then which made me think he hated me.

Not a good thing for a fan of the guy to realize. The one dwarf ya crush on because of a well done movie hates you once you actually end up in their world.

I really should tell how that happened, right? Well, I can't. It was 'coming home from work' one moment and 'ohai, you're in Middle Earth now, wat do?!" the next. I didn't hit my head. I wasn't feverish. I didn't pass out in some grassy area for a moment. I didn't die. Least ... no, I _didn't_ die because I was able to come back to my time, see the horrible horrifyingly horrific fuck up which happened because of me, and go back to make things right again. (No, it's NOT right they didn't make it but trust me. TRUST me, you would have done the same).

Anyway, yeah. Not a good feel to have the ONE dwarf you have written about, thought about, dreamed about, roleplayed, and this'd and that'd about, end up loathing you because he seems to think you're a liability (which I am, I can't fight for shit. Seriously) and because you're a female - and that's yet another no no of the times. Kinda like if some chick from the medieval times wanted to become a Knight and fight, they would have been "lol no. You're a girl. Back to the kitchens with ye." That's about how it was here. Dwarrow females were kitchen living, kid raising, clothing mending people. That was it. A-questing they did not go.

And here I was a-questing.

Oh and by the way, Thorin stands about 5'3 inches tall. Apparently 'Dwarrows' aren't that short. Or maybe because I'm a lovely 5'2, he was taller than me. Human, by the way. I'm _so_ definitely human. Nothing changed on me. I didn't turn into a Hobbit, or a Dwarf, or get shorter. Or become wise like Gandalf - though my book knowledge definitely made me smarter. How did the Valor see to bring me here anyway?

Hell if I'd ever know. The only thing I knew was that Kili was now following me where ever I went. Even if it was to hop up to go across the fire to get a piece of bread from Bombur, Kili was on my ass. He was like a puppy following his master and, though the thought made me bust out a single laugh, it still bugged me.

That night, when we all put our bedrolls down to sleep, I figured I'd get some kind of reprieve from the Dwarrow Prince.

NOPE. There I was, lying on my side, resting comfortably, when Nature called. Even though Kili was pressed tightly against me as if we were courting and he was keeping me safe, nope. He was just there to bug the crap out of me and to prove something to his brother. So I had to go pee and was truly looking forward to 10 minutes sans my shadow. And no, this (part) isn't going rated M, peoples. He _hates_ me, remember? He's just being a jerk of jerks to try and piss me off. So I get up, stretching a little and head off to find a good place to pee - and stopped dead in my tracks as I heard the telltale stick behind me break and then felt Kili's breath on my neck.

Now mind you, if at any other time in my life before that day I would have had Kili on my ass following me into the privacy of the forest and then felt his breath on my neck, I would have screamed like a little girl and started hyperventilating. Heart would have been pounding, I would have been pounding Kili... did I say that outloud?

All I did was let out a really over reacting sigh as I turned and said, "Can you _possibly_ find it in you to not have to follow me while I go piss? Can I at least have ONE MOMENT OF PRIVACY?"

I didn't mean to yell. I vow that. But I did and it woke the party up and I folded my arms. "See what you did now? You made me wake them all up. Go apologize for your idiotic behavior so I can go to the bathroom in peace."

"See what _I_ did?! _I'm_ just following orders as they were handed down." He replied as he pressed his nose against mine, staring me down with this rage in his eyes that I just did not understand.

"You're not my keeper, Kili. I'm just as ablebodied to be on this quest as you or anyone. Why don't you go press yourself against the others? After all, they need watching too, apparently. Ugh, you're so annoying. I don't _even_..." I turned and headed back to my destination, fuming, until I felt his hand tight around my upper arm, stopping me and turning me to face him.

"You don't even what?" He asked softly, though with a dangerous tone to his voice.

"It's just a saying! Why are you so damned worked up over me?" My brow was furrowed just as much as his was and we were glaring at the other. Oh what I wouldn't have given to slap him once. Just once.

"Why am I so 'damned worked up' over you? You want to know? Fine. I'll tell you." Kili walked me farther into the woods before stopping and taking hold of both my shoulders tightly. "We Dwarves know how to look out for each other in an ingrained sense. We just _know_ if something is going on. You do not. We Dwarves know how to hold our own in battle. You do not. I can trust my life to any ond of the Dwarves in this company. You I can not. And when I can not trust my life to a single entity, I don't trust them. And now I'm told that Uncle said we are to keep an eye on you to keep you safe? If any one of the others gets harmed here because they have to babysit you, you'll face a side of me you best never hope you have to witness. Female or not, you'll pay dearly if any one here is harmed because their attentions were on you."

I took in what he said and, though a moment of fear trickled through my eyes at his vow, I still had to point something out.

"Then why are you keeping all of your attentions on me? Huh?"

Though his eyes still held rage, Kili's grip on my shoulders loosened a little. He leaned forward, brought his lips to my ear and breathed out, "Because, as long as I'm watching you, no harm will come to you. As long as no harm comes to you, the others can fight as they know how to do."

"I'm not a dainty princess to require people watching my back constantly like you are, Kili. No one here is more concerned about my safety than they are about the rest. Don't be so ridiculous. I'm watching their backs as much as they are watching mine and each others. We're a freakin' team, for pity's sake. Now can I _please_ go piss in peace?"

"No."

"The hell do you mean 'no'?" I snapped as I shoved him back and stormed off, fuming, hearing his shocked, stuttered gasp behind me.

Of course he caught up to me in a few strides and took my arm tight, causing me to hiss in some breath. Never let his looks fool you. He was strong as anything and definitely could ruin someones day were they to get on his wrong side.

"You're starting to get on my wrong side quickly." Kili hissed. "I am doing this for reasons of my own and I surely don't have to answer to you. No matter where you go, I will be there. When you sleep, I will be there. When you... relieve yourself, I'll be there, but I do have the common decency to turn my back for your privacy. I'm no Orc."

"Coulda fooled me." I growled softly, rubbing my arm after he let go, which he eyeballed in silence for a moment.

"Sorry about your arm."

"Heh, no you're not." I gave him a fake smile and turned, vanishing into the bushes to finally pee.

Of course, he wasn't too far off as he'd vowed he'd be. Now why the _hell_ couldn't he do this while being all over me, unable to let me go? Stupid way things turn out. Nothing like having the full attention of the sexiest Dwarf ever to exist - yet he hates you. My luck always sucked though. Why this would be any different should never have crossed my path. Ever.

I got done, wiped off with a leaf - please oh please don't let it be the Middle Earth equivalent to poison oak - and then came back out. "Ready to escort me back, oh safety guardian?" I asked through a yawn and, without a sound, Kili put an arm around my shoulders and we headed back to camp.

Thankfully they all were sleeping again. I slid into my bedroll, covered up and watched the fire as it slowly was burning out. And of course, as if on cue, Kili slipped into his own blanket, moved up against me and, this time, slipped an arm around me, pulling me gently back against himself.

"Sleep well... princess." I heard his very soft whisper. It was only when I was almost asleep did I swear I felt the very very light brush of his lips on my jawbone under my ear.

Of course, I could have imagined it as well.

* * *

a/n: What an odd start. And no worries, we'll learn more of Morgan as the tale goes. Also, fear not, she'll start babbling out things that will cause Thorin to do some serious thinking. Kili still loathes her. No one ever said he didn't know what mind games were, after all.


	2. Definitely not Virtual Reality

2\. Definitely Not Virtual Reality

It was around sunrise when I woke up. Apparently I'd taken the precise spot where the suns rays would come and hit me right in my eyes. Brilliant. No where else was the sun doing that. My talents were just amazing. And who wakes up at sunrise? Besides Ori, who was already up and seated on the same log I had sat on the night before to eat. He was working on some project but gave me a little smile when he saw me stir.

I wanted to get up, but during the night, Kili had tangled his legs into mine so it was a bit of a puzzle to get free without waking him, but finally I was able to slide free and got up, stretching well. It was a little chilly out as early mornings were and a lone bird started its morning song hesitantly as if he didn't want to wake any of the sleeping Dwarrows up.

I sat by Ori and gave him a smile. "Sorry for waking you last night. My guard dog was on my tail and I got tired of it." I nodded back toward the still sleeping Kili and Ori glanced back at him before shrugging.

"He's a stubborn one. All three of them are, really, but you'll grow accustomed to it. I'm sure he'll relax in time. Oh, good morning, Bofur." The young Dwarf smiled up at the approaching toymaker who took a seat next to me once again.

"Heard a bit of a tussle last night. Was everything fine, Lass?" He asked me as he started poking about Bomburs bag, looking for something to munch on.

"Yeah. Just got sick of being followed constantly. Puts me on edge." I told him while leaning over his lap to eyeball the bag as well. "Hope he'll sleep for a while and then forget about shadowing me. It'd be nice to have a breather. Ohhh, is that some dried beef I see? Hand it over, Bofur."

"Now now," he chuckled as he took the strip out, tearing it in thirds and offering a piece to Ori and me, "there's enough for us, after all. Besides, Bombur will be waking up shortly here and will soon have a good breakfast going. At least Bilbo has stopped asking about second breakfast. Not that I'd mind, of course. We just have to watch our food supplies until we get to the next town." He grinned and we enjoyed our pilfered dried beef.

* * *

"Dwalin, wake Kili and Fili for me. We have to get breakfast going and pack up to leave. We have a ways to travel today." Thorin said as he packed his bedroll away. With a nod, Dwalin rose and went to each bedroll, toeing the Heir and Prince to wake them. While Fili rose with his usual calmness, Kili bounded straight up with a gasp, eyes taking in his surrounding area - until he saw me sitting with Ori and Bofur.

Kili's eyes darkened momentarily before he rose and rolled his bedroll up. He then came over and unceremoniously sat himself between Bofur and me, forcing the other Dwarf to have to scoot over to accomodate Kili. "Shouldn't be that far away from me. Who knows what dangers could have found you?" He softly said and Bofur gave him one incredulous look.

"The lass is able to fend for herself, Kili."

"I'm watching her and I"m going to ensure she is safe." Kili replied, staring at the fire.

"Really, it's borderline obsession now. You had your fun, lad. Now let the girl be on her own. She doesn't need you on her tail constantly; anyone can tell you -"

"Are you telling me what to do?" Kili stared at Bofur, his eyes flashing. "Don't forget who I am. I will - "

"You will do nothing but cease in threatening Bofur and cease in latching on to Morgan." Thorin's voice came strong and with no room to argue. "As Bofur said, she is capable of handling her own surroundings. Now stop acting like she is your property and get your mind back on where it belongs: the quest. You are no Dwarfling, Kili, so quit portraying one."

Breakfast passed with nary a word spoken from anyone in the company. I could feel the rage emanating off Kili and tried to not bump him or make any sounds. He was not a happy Dwarrow and had been embarassed in front of everyone by his Uncle. He'd definitely need time to cool down.

* * *

We could tell Kili was still holding a grudge the way he'd snarled to the Trolls to drop Bilbo. Of course the only thought on the companies minds were to save Bilbo and get the hell out of Dodge. Seriously though, he had to calm his shit before he did something stupid. The way he ran in like that against the three trolls, he was lucky that they were feebleminded and moved slow. Else he could have been killed right then and there.

There was no time to ponder the 'could have's of it all as the rest of the Dwarrows ran into the clearing, roaring their battle cries and the great fight took place. I knew how things would go and really, it was almost as if I was seeing the movie happen, but in real time, vivid surround sound, surround body, everything. If virtual reality were to exist, this would be it.

But it wasn't virtual. It was straight up reality and I knew I had to do something to help. Even though knowing what would happen, that Gandalf would soon be back to save the day, I still had to do something. So while the trolls argued about this, that and the other, I tried to make my way around the clearing so I could at least be by the now-bagged Dwarrows to give them some hope.

As I did the worst low crawl in history, I soon gave it up as I was just too loud and obvious. What? I never was in the military. Not my fault I never learned stealth. Or how to low crawl. Anyway, I just ducked behind any and all brush and bushes that I could as I made my way past the corraled horses - and saw a few of the Dwarrows weapons.

Hm. This could be good...

I picked up a few and made my way to where they were bagged up and, gratefully was able to be in the middle of the group, fitting in. If the trolls didn't notice me, life would be good. I crawled past Fili who was writhing on the ground and ended up over by Thorin and Dwalin. "Here." I softly said as I untied their bags. "Got your weapons. Or someone's weapons. Do me a favor. Don't move til after Bilbo brings up parasites. Trust me..." With a wink, I moved back out of the pile, keeping an eye on the trolls as I went. Soon I was back by a trusty bush, just waiting.

I hadn't been thinking. As I said before, I was one who could never keep her mouth shut. Most of the times I'd blab things and not realize it until the person was giving me a _look._ Shortly after Bilbo got his parasite idea and the others went along with it, shortly after Gandalf had arrived and made things right again, and shortly after we had all moved on our way did Thorin take me aside, holding my arm rather like Kili had the night before - but not as strongly.

"How did you know?" He asked point out and, honestly not knowing what he was on about, I raised a brow at him.

"How'd I know what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. How did you know that Bilbo was going to bring that up?"

"A lucky guess?"

"Don't lie to me."

"Thorin, how much do you know about me?"

"Very little." Was his reply as he studied me occasionally as we walked. "But I now plan on remedying that. Pull up!" He called to the company. "We make camp here."

It was an odd request as the day had just begun, but no one questioned their King. A few of the Dwarrows decided to take advantage of the stopmarch, pulled out their bedrolls and took a short nap. Bombur made some food, not that that was any shocker, and Thorin took me aside.

"Come with me."

We walked into the woods a little ways so that the others couldn't hear and Thorin turned to me, arms folded and a no nonsense look on his face. "Tell me everything about you, and do not hold back any information. I am aware that Gandalf found you and brought you along. But that is all I know. He seems to find value in you. Why should I?"

I held his eyes. Should I tell him everything? I couldn't just yet. I didn't know when, but it wasn't for now. He had to trust me first, I knew that much. Just coming right out and being all, "Well you don't know me but you three will die." didn't seem like it would go very far in the belief aspect.

So I decided to tell him about where I was from. Literally. "Let's find a place to sit, Thorin. I'll tell you part of my story for now. I... don't feel comfortable telling you the rest. At least not just yet. The time will come, though. I know that for sure."

He seemed to be agreeable to my decision and we found a felled mossy log to sit on.

"Now, tell me where you come from and why you are here." Thorin stated and, taking a breath, I began.


	3. More Questions than Answers

Things could have gone a lot easier if I had already known Thorin for a while. Years, no doubt. But as we sat and he told me to talk, I knew that 'knowing' me for only a few weeks wasn't going to cut it. Hell, I'd not believe my own tale were I to be him. But what choice did I have? He wanted to know and given that he was a King and - though I disliked admitting it, even to myself - he did intimidate me some... lots... I took a breath and started to speak.

"I don't expect you to believe this as I wouldn't if I were in your shoes, but I vow to be nothing but honest with you, Thorin. Where I come from, there's a saying. Two, actually. 'Honesty is the best policy', and 'The most valuable thing a person possesses is being honest'. Once a person lies, their standing is lowered considerably. And though this is the hardest thing I'll ever tell you, you need to know." I held his eyes. "You need to know."

Thorin's focus was fully on me. He didn't even notice anything around us and I actually appreciated that. Taking a little breath and playing with my fingers, I began.

"We're in the Third Age, as you're aware. Look at this place. The skies are clear. The air is clean as are the waters. Man shares the lands with Dwarrows, Elves, Hobbits, Wizards, Goblins, Trolls... I could go on but you get the point. And even though people have to work hard by hand to get things done, things seem so much more simpler. Easier. I haven't seen much stress aside from when bad things happen. Rather, not the stress I'm used to where I come from. Thorin... I'm not from here. I mean..." I scratched the back of my head as my brow furrowed in thought. "I'm from here, but not _this_ here. This is the Third Age. I somehow came here via a means I've no clue of, and I don't know if I can return or not. Where...when I come from, really, the skies are polluted. The waters aren't that clean unless we do things to it to clear it up. There are no Dwarrows, no Elves, no Wizards, no Hobbits, Goblins, Orcs, nothing. Just Man. There is lots of war between various Countries, lot of people struggle to get by while a handful are beyond rich. Lots of antipathy, lots of dispassionate and indifference to the plight of others. Some care and some try to help others but it's such a huge ratio between the haves and the have-nots. I could talk about that for years and there is no way you'd ever begin to understand. It's not a good place I'm from, Thorin. Yet there are good aspects to it. So many inventions that help us get things done fast and in great quantities at a time, means to keep food fresh and safe for months, um... entertainment. We have books, movies, music we can take anywhere. Again, I don't expect you to even start to grasp this. I don't want you to. That's not the focus. I am merely letting you know all this so you KNOW that I'm not from this time."

Information overload? Based on Thorin's stoicism I couldn't tell so I flat out asked. "Should I continue?"

With a solitary nod, Thorin bade me permission to go on and I softly thanked him.

"I mentioned entertainment for a reason. There is no way I can describe what a movie is. No way. But you do know what books are. A great writer wrote tales of these past times, Thorin. From the very beginning on. Though he stopped around the Fourth Age, his tales lived on. So many have read them. I have read them. And movies were made... I watched those as well. Because of that," my voice caught a little, not used to being used so much, so I moistened my lips and then realized Thorin was holding out his water flask to me. Meeting his eyes, I gratefully took it and drank a little before recapping it and giving it back.

"Thank you. Because of my reading the books and seeing the movies," I pursed my lips for a moment and then finished, "I know precisely what happens in regards to this quest of yours." I tried to keep my voice calm and monotone as possible, but it wavered on the 'quest of yours'.

Thorin caught it, too, and his head slightly tilted. "And what happens?"

I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath after I'd finished speaking until it came out in a slow sigh. Again holding his eyes, I slowly shook my head. "That is what I don't feel comfortable telling you just yet, Thorin. My respect for you is great - but I also know that you do not know me well at this point in time, and you haven't a reason to trust me at just my word. I can't tell you yet," I emphasized 'yet', "but when the time is right, I will. There are... a few things you need to know before you take that final walk into Erebor. There is too much at stake for me to chance telling you now, having you not believe me - because you are going to have to have almost solid trust and faith in me for you to take this as dead serious and as real as it is - having you not believe me would be horrific in the end."

I was done and after holding his eyes for a few more moments, I averted my gaze to a plant off to the side of him. I was shaking as well. Right now Thorin was mulling over all I had just said. If he chose to think I was a nutter or a witch or just talking shit, he'd leave me there, pack his company up, leave and their fate would be the same. And it would hurt even more than it did in the movie; far more than it did in the book. I had spent time with Thorin and his Dwarrows. I had broke bread with them, sang with them, laughed with them, argued with one...

' _Gods, Thorin, please take my story as truth._ ' I thought to myself, chancing to look at him again. ' _Now that I've seen all of you and have shared so much with you, I can't bear you, Kili and Fili marching on to your doom._ '

The King Under the Mountain was silent. He was silent for a good long time. I knew he had no reason to believe me. Not a single, solitary reason. For all he knew, I could just be another person trying to impede his quest. After all, there were many who knew the signs - though they'd not been to Rivendell yet to have learned of said signs - and that was when I got an idea.

"Thorin?" I softly asked and he raised his eyes to meet my own. "This stop we're doing right now was never mentioned in the book or the movies. Even now I'm...changing things. If you wish, so you can learn to trust me more, I could tell you a few things which are going to happen. Also, you could prepare for them earlier and not be as shocked. It's up to you, though."

"Tell me."

"In a few days, Wargs will attack us. They're sent by someone you have thought long dead. He's on your trail. He knows of your quest. Gandalf will take the company somewhere that you will find distasteful - but trust in Gandalf. This needs to be done so you know what is written on Thror's Map which you hold in your pocket."

Thorins hand moved to the very pocket his map was secure in and he pulled it out, looking it over. I leaned forward and pointed to the empty area on the map. "Keep your eyes on that area, Thorin. Not even Gandalf knows this. I do because of the book and movies I saw." Jesus, after saying that I felt like the worlds biggest Mary Sue. _'Hey Thorin I know everything ever. Even more than Gandalf does. Because I'm me. Let's marry so I can have your children._ '

Good grief. No. I figured I was _in_ this situation. And there was no way in hell I was going to stand around all la de da while Thorin and his Nephews got killed. Even if Kili was an absolute annoying ass hat. I had to say whatever I could, cryptic as it was, in order to gain Thorin's trust. I really needed to let him know that the three of them would most definitely die and I really needed his trust in me to tell him. The grief from the movies was one thing. It was just grief. Strong grief but just grief nonetheless. But now things were different. The guilt I'd feel if I didn't at least warn him would be something I'd never forgive myself for.

So if a bit of Sue had to be done, then Sue had to be done. You so would have done the same. Admit it, even if just to yourself.

At least I wasn't taking out Orcs and Wargs singlehandedly with my amazing blade. Even I would have hated myself. I can't fight. We've already well established that fact.

Anyway. Thorin still hadn't said much at all. He held the map up toward the sun to see if anything showed up in the area I pointed out, but when nothing happened, he folded it back up and secured it once again. When I figured he wasn't going to speak ever again, he finally said two words.

"Wait here."

With that, he got up and walked back toward the camp, leaving me watching after him. So was this the part where he gathered his men to leave post haste? Was this where he told Dwalin something was seriously wrong with me and he was to take me out fast as possible?

I was musing in my thoughts when a sudden noise by me made me jump. I looked up to see Thorin standing there, taking two bowls from Ori while Bofur crouched down, setting up the firewood he'd dropped. Once the fire was going, Thorin dismissed the two Dwarrows who headed back to camp. He then sat down on his log again and handed me a bowl. "I figured we'd stay here, away from the others so you may feel comfortable to talk of whatever comes to your mind. It's not that I fully believe you. Yet." He put emphasis on 'yet' as I'd done earlier. "And it's not that I absolutely do not believe you. I do have more questions than answers you can give right now. But I am interested and curious. I'm quite patient. I waited all this time to gain Erebor back for my people so I can wait a few days to see if your words come to be."

I held his eyes and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Thorin. Just that little bit of trust means a lot to me."

He gave his usual single nod and we ate in an amicable silence.

Neither of us noticed the angry eyes watching us from the shadows of the woods.

* * *

a/n: I really wanted to write a bit with Fili and the others, but since the tale is from Morgan's pov, would it make sense to jump to other Dwarrow's pov? I normally don't write from the 'I' pov so I'm unsure what to do with this little 'thing'. 


	4. What Eavesdropping Gets You

The feeling of eyes watching our every move wasn't lost on Thorin it seemed. I could tell by how his own eyes would move to the side as if he were watching or waiting for something to happen. We weren't too far from the main camp to where, if anything untoward would happen the others wouldn't be out by us within seconds - believe me, Dwarrows move _fast_ when they want to. It's almost creepy how quickly they can move, to be honest.

I tried to relax the uneasy feelings by softly asking, "Is there anything you want to know?" Of course, the way Thorin moved his eyes back to me and raised an eyebrow made me realize that he'd said earlier he had far too many questions; most of which I was unable to answer at the current time. "Right..." I nodded. "I suppose I can, I dunno. I kind of wish it was weeks later so that I could tell you more." I had picked a blade of grass and was inspecting it closely as if I'd never seen the stuff in my life.

"Then why not do so? What harm can it do to alert me to something which seems to be major?" Was Thorin's reply and I met his eyes, taking in a breath and letting it out as I mulled over his words. What harm would it do? Probably about as much harm as I was doing by interfering with how things were supposed to go - though I didn't realize that until way way later. I took a few moments to gather my train of thought before speaking carefully.

"If you don't believe me, it could do a lot of harm, Thorin. Though I wish time was passing fast so I could tell you, I also don't want time to pass because I'm cherishing every moment with you all." I looked toward the main camp, moistened my lips and continued. "I've never met a braver group of beings in my life. Knowing what you've been through, what you've lost, suffered, had to do to survive, and knowing that you gathered these Dwarrows together to reclaim your home, it's more than just impressive." Looking back at Thorin, I rolled the blade of grass between my fingers. "The amount of respect I have for you is vast. I've wanted a lot of things in my life and I've gotten most, but I doubt I'd have the strength of mind and heart to do something to this level. I admire you, Thorin. If I had half of the heart you possess, I'd be a much better person. I can only work on my shortcomings and do my best to adopt your attitude and mindset into my own life. For that, I can honestly say it's been a great honor to be here with you on this quest. I may not be a fighter as you all are, but I'm feeling my heart wanting to fight for the things I desire. So thank you for that."

And silence fell over us for a little while. Thorin's eyes seemed to melt into my own as he studied me, deep in his own thoughts. Finally he rose, stretched a little and casually walked off a little. "I appreciate what you're telling me, Morgan. And I understand your reasons for wishing to wait a little longer for the rest. I'll honor that. And I want to teach you how to hold your own if we have to battle enemies. I'm not going to presume the rest of the journey will be easy, and I don't wish for any member of my Company to be injured any more than needs be. If you wish, I can have Gloin, Bofur or Fili teach you to wield some weapons suitable to you. I guarantee you won't be a master of the blade, axe or bow, but at least you'll have more of a chance."

"Thank you, Thorin." I replied, eyes wide. I was not expecting that kind of offer from him, but it made full sense. I had to be able to hold my own to some extent and I'd feel more secure knowing I wasn't a total fruitcuppery at all things weapon.

Before I could say more, he suddenly moved with the speed of a viper and pulled someone out of the woods, dragging them over to us. No shit. Thorin was a slick bastard, wasn't he?

And there was a very angry Kili, sitting on the ground as Thorin took his own seat back. The King turned his eyes onto his Nephew and softly growled, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"And who gave you leave to spy on any of my private conversations?"

"...no one. I just thought - "

"You didn't think, Kili. That's the problem. For the past few weeks now you've been getting more and more angry and completely unlike yourself. If this quest is going to be too much for you to handle, I can have Nori escort you back to Ered Luin."

"No." Kili's eyes widened as he realized he may have taken things a bit too far. "I just wanted to ensure things were all right, Uncle. I just wanted to..."

"He wants to prove himself to you, Thorin." I softly interjected. "He wants to know he's worthy in your eyes. He wants your approval. To know he's doing a great job fit of a Prince to do."

I felt Kili looking at me and when I met his eyes, they were full of some anger, but also shock, sadness and some other emotion I couldn't read. "How could you know that? I've never told you anything of myself."

"Ah but you did hear our conversation, Kili." Thorin pointed out. "At least you claim you have so how she knows would come to no true surprise."

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" Kili asked, studying me with untrusting eyes and Thorin took in that breath which only relatives did when dealing with petulant children. "Because, Kili, she hasn't been wrong yet."

"Heh." Was all Kili said, scuffing the ground with the heel of his boot. "She's just a liability, Uncle."

"You definitely feel that way?" Thorin asked Kili as he looked at me and held my eyes.

"Most definitely! I dislike the fact that if we get into some danger, we'll have to spend valuable time watching her back instead of fighting. You know as well as I do that that's a liability! I don't know why she's even here. Sure, she's made it into the good graces of all here - even you, which I don't understand - but good graces won't save her or us in the event of a battle."

"Fair enough." Thorin stated and rose. "Stand up, you two." Once we did, he continued. "Kili, since you're so concerned about her being a liability, then you shall take her and show her how to use a bow and sword competently. I'm trusting you to do this - with as little fighting as possible, if you would - and to do this fully."

"What?!" Kili's jaw dropped and rage filled his eyes. "It's not my responsibility to teach her anything! Why not have Dwalin do it?"

Thorin turned cold eyes onto his Nephew and stated with zero room to argue, "You are Prince Under the Mountain and you have responsibilities. Yes, this one is not something you'd normally do, but a good Prince does what is necessary. This is very necessary. Do you wish her to remain a liability as you put it? Or do you wish to know that, by your deeds, she can hold her own in a battle enough to warrant us not having to worry as much? You wish to prove yourself to me, to be worthy in my eyes. How would you be worthy in my eyes if you ensure a member of our Company remains a liability? Go now. Put in a few hours today while it's still light. Morgan, we'll speak later this evening."

With that, Thorin walked back to the main camp leaving Kili and I to contemplate what just happened. Finally the Dwarrow Prince glared at me, went to say something, then thought better and merely said, "Let's go. I'd not wish to upset my Uncle after all. And I won't go easy on you either. You wish to be with us, part of this quest, then you are going to be able to handle every aspect of this, from hand to hand to weilding a weapon. Pity there isn't more time. You won't learn a lot."

"That depends on the quality of my trainer, doesn't it, Kili?" I softly said, arms folded and he just glared at me.

"Don't speak unless I ask you something. Come on. Let's get this over with." He turned and walked off, not waiting to see if I followed or not.

I let out a sigh and followed him. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Pathetic and Useless?

"Come on. I haven't got all day no matter what Uncle thinks." Kili was grumping pretty hard as we walked into a clearing which was who knew how far from the main camp. I couldn't hear hide nor hair of the rest, so we had to be a distance from them. I rather kicked myself for not paying attention while Kili led, but I'd been so mind blown by both Thorin's decision to have Kili train me and by how easy the King had taken to my explanation.

If I had been him, I would have been shaking me to find out all the info I could, trust and such be damned. I definitely underestimated Thorin and felt bad for it. And knowing he wished me trained to the best I could so that I could hold my own was another surprise, though gratefully taken of course.

"I said take my quiver and put it around your back." Kili's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I blinked, taking in how he was holding out his quiver to me. I took it and put it on and he stated, "Watch me and then you're going to do this." He lined up his shot toward a rundown shanty. "I'm going to hit right at that marking on the biggest board. You want to aim, draw the arrow back like so, take a breath, hold it, then let go as you let it out."

His shot flew true and hit the mark exactly. With a little smirk, Kili handed me his bow. "It may be too strong for you to draw fully. If so, we'll switch up to daggers. I'm sure that would be easier for you. But go ahead. Give it a try." He stepped back, folded his arms and watched me, giving off this real cocky attitude which I tried to ignore. I was more hyped about getting the arrow to fly like a boss. I'd always wanted to take up archery but could never find the time. Nothing like right now and having one fine - if not highly irritated - teacher there to help me learn.

I didn't have a wrist guard but didn't let that give me pause. Instead I lifted the bow, gave a precursory pull on it and found it half way decent as far as I could tell. Being an archery virgin didn't help matters what so ever. Giving a little shrug, I placed the arrow, drew back, met Kili's eyes and he nodded once. "Good form. Now let it go."

As I released the arrow, I waited to hear it hit the building across from me. Instead, the arrow went a little ways and landed in the ground about 10 yards from me. I blinked, walked over to pick it up, and started to chuckle. "Yeah, that's going to push fear into all bad things." I laughed, shaking my head and returned to where I'd been standing, determined to make the arrow fly farther and hit its mark.

After about a dozen tries, even Kili was smiling a little and finally said, "As archery isn't your true calling, I suppose we should try daggers. I'll start you off with some easy moves, slowly. Very slowly until you learn the dance, so to speak. If I were to come at you hard, you'd be on the ground bleeding out faster than you could blink."

"You'd not mind that one bit, would you?" I stated as I handed him his bow and quiver back and he gave me an unreadable look before answering, "I'm going easy on you to start. I did say I'd not go easy on you once you know the basics. So if you end up bleeding out, it won't be my fault. And the enemy sure won't give you time to backtrack steps or redo anything. So you best be certain I won't go easy on you. I won't be striking to kill - but I will be coming hard, fast and non stop."

Seriously? The perv in me was dying while I fought to keep a straight face. ' _I'll be coming hard, fast and non-stop_ '. Oh gods yes, Kili. If only... but I had to stop that train of thought. He still loathed me deeply and I had to stay on my toes during our blade lessons else I'd have more scars than I already figured I'd get. I just knew he'd do what he could to make me slip up, lose concentration or something just to get a few slices in. I had no doubt he'd not do anything life threatening, but given how he hated me, I could easily see him slicing me just enough to get his point across.

His point being that I shouldn't be there. That it wasn't safe. And blah blah yada yada this that and the other. Well, Master Dwarf, I wasn't planning on leaving or going away or staying away. I had something I had to do and I was going to do it. Scars from a pissed off Dwarven Prince on me or not. Hell, they'd be something to remind me of him later, right? Bittersweet, truly.

So Kili tossed me a dagger which somehow I caught by the handle. "These are a little trickier to learn than swords. For one, they are lighter. Weighted differently. Short. You have to know how to get close to the enemy to give a killing or disabling strike while avoiding their weapons." Kili gave me a dangerous smile. "I hope you have strong wind inside you and can keep up."

Though we started slowly, it was still a lot to learn and I kept confusing a few steps and blocks. Finally after redoing a move over and over, Kili let out an exasperated growl, planted his foot behind mine, dropped me to the ground and ran the tip of his dagger over my cheek, leaving a shallow, short cut. He had me held down quite well with not only his body weight but his arm across my throat. He was pressing down slightly; just enough to have me breathing shallowly despite my fast beating heart due to the exertion created during the last half hour of non stop ducking, spinning, parlaying, all that fun bladey stuff.

Kili was frustrated and angry and held my eyes as he growled, "If you can't even learn the basics at a slow speed, then you really are a liability to us. And you just lied there and let me cut you. Pathetic. Even a 10 year old Dwarfling would do better than you. I don't know what my Uncle is thinking but you're going to get one of us severely injured or killed. And as I said before, if that happens because of you, you'll get far more than just the tip of my blade. I blood vow that upon the very Durin line."

With a cuss in Khuzdul, Kili got up, sheathed his dagger and stormed off, leaving me where I lay. As his foot steps faded and were replaced by the chirping of playful birds, I just stared up at the canopy of leaves above me. Slowly they blurred as my eyes filled with tears. I'd known I was useless. Even in my normal world, I kept to myself, was rather a wuss, did 'safe' things... but now, hearing me called pathetic and basically useless by Kili hurt deeply. Even if he were ever to push his blade into me and twist, it'd not hurt as bad as how his words just did.

* * *

I heard a few sticks crackling under the weight of someones steps as they drew closer to my location, but I didn't bother calling out. If it was Kili, I'd be damned if I called out to him. I'd not give him the satisfaction. I had no idea why he loathed me so; if it was just me being a liability, I suppose it made sense. He would want to make sure his fellow Dwarrows remained safe as possible. It just showed how far movies were from reality, most definitely.

"Morgan? Are you out here?"

Fili. No shit, it was Fili. I propped up on my elbow and called out to him and when he came into view, his smile turned to a concerned frown. "Are you all right? Why are you... you're bleeding..." Fili knelt by me and gently wiped the half-dried blood from my cheek, studying me with concern. "What happened?"

"Kili happened. Thorin wanted him to train me how to defend myself and use various weapons. I can't do archery. I can't wield a simple dagger. He got angry at me, tripped me up and cut me. Said I'm pathetic and useless." I couldn't help it and a sniffle escaped as I blinked hard to keep my tears from coming. I didn't want anyone to see me upset. "So he's right and Thorin is wrong. I am a liability, if I were to remain in the company, someone would get killed and I'd deserve Kili's dagger in my heart. I'm just going to stay here and feel sorry for myself for a while, then pick up and figure out where to go."

Fili took in my words and then slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid you're quite wrong. See, Uncle Thorin is never wrong. Neither in deed, thought nor action. If he feels you are to be a valuable part of our company, then valuable you are. And if Kili won't take training you seriously, I sure will. Hop up. On your feet. We still have plenty of sunlight. You have it in you to do this. I have faith in you, Morgan."

Why did I never fall for Fili instead of Kili? Why? Pushing the thought aside, I listened to Fili's instruction and actually enjoyed my time with him. Unlike Kili, he not only showed me what to do but would stand at my side or behind me, place my hands and legs correctly, make sure I was aiming right and would talk to me on what I did wrong, show me what I did wrong and help me correct that as well.

Granted, I wasn't a master by the time I realized it was dusk out, but I felt more confident. As we walked back to camp, talking and chuckling softly, Kili met my eyes and gave me a disgusted look. I just gave it right back to him, which caused his eyes to widen - especially when I returned my attentions back to Fili. I had no time to play his games. He wanted to treat me like shit, fine. I'd do the same back. I gave respect as it was given to me. Since I'd done nothing wrong to Kili personally, his treatment of me was considered bullying in my book. No respect to bullies.

Part of me still kind of adored the little pain in the ass, though.

Thorin had us move out the next morning and, as we traveled, Fili stayed with me, giving me pointers. At one point, Bofur joined in and, though he didn't have training experience, he was still able to give me some great advice as well. With every step I took, the more I was learning. And when we stopped that late afternoon to make camp, Fili and I headed off to do more training.

We actually kept that up for a week and a half until Fili gave me a huge hug after practicing one day.

"Now you're not up to par 100 percent with the rest of us, you're _certainly_ no Dwalin, but I'd feel perfectly safe to be fighting a room full of Goblins with you at my side. I'd know I'd not have to worry about you misstepping or not knowing how to make a killing blow - or deflect one." He finished, keeping a friendly arm around my shoulders. "We should get back to camp now. I'm sure Uncle would like to know that you're definitely a far better sparring partner than you were a few weeks ago."

I gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Fili. You helped boost my confidence a lot. I'm glad you didn't give up on me."

"Anyone who gives up on someone is a fool. Anyone can learn. It just takes the right person to do it. And it was my pleasure to help you out. Hopefully my brother will stop being an idiot and will learn to respect and value you."

"I highly doubt that will ever happen. He loathes me so much and I never did a thing to him. Well, I stand up for myself. Maybe he's not used to that. I don't know. I do know I have his dagger though. I'm sure he'll want it back. Little jerk that he is." I muttered as I turned Kili's dagger over and over in my hand.

Once we got into the camp, I searched for Kili and saw him resting against a tree, one leg out and the other bent. I approached him until I was about 20 feet away and then called out, "Kili. I think you forgot something a few weeks ago, hey?"

As he looked up at me, I threw his dagger toward his crotch ala throwing star style. It landed blade deep in the ground right between his legs, just missing his vital little Kili parts. His eyes widened huge as he looked from the dagger to me and I gave him a thumbs up. "Bulls eye" I grinned and turned to go join Fili and Bofur for some story telling.

Though Kili was silent and subdued the rest of the night, I had a feeling he'd approach me about that stunt at some point.


	6. A Strange Offer

The rest of the evening went without disruption of any kind and though it made me worried that Kili was up to something, I still went with the flow and enjoyed myself. Bombur had made one delicious soup from some vegetables and meat and, that combined with jovial spirits of everyone, made for a nice dinner. As my usual dining partners were busy elsewhere - Bofur was showing Dwalin an axe head he'd found in the dirt while he was clearing room for his bedroll while Fili was having a fairly deep seeming conversation with his brother - I took a seat on the ground by Nori and Dori and we ate in amicable silence.

Balin was talking with Thorin about something as the two looked over his map. I studied them for a moment or two, thinking about how much getting Erebor meant to them. Both knew Erebor well and missed it deeply. I was even starting to know a little about what homesickness felt like. I hadn't told Thorin about my home life as I figured he'd not understand the half of it and it really didn't matter in light of what was going on currently. Yeah, I have.. had... a mom, dad and brother. Normal people living normal lives. Middle class. All have jobs. We all got along at times, argued at other, but what family didn't? I just missed the familiarity of that life more than anything. I wasn't the routine sort by any definition of the word, but it was my life. My home. My everything. I missed the ease of technology, and yet I didn't. I mean, I would be online a lot more than I should, always had tunes playing, chatting friends on Skype and posting the odd status on Facebook and Twitter, but since being back in Thorin's time, I found I wasn't relapsing or flipping out due to not having those things at my beck and call. Maybe there was more to the theory of 'out of sight, out of mind'. I did definitely miss a hot shower, shampoo, deodorant and definitely would miss body lotion and everything else that one required to feel human. Razors. Aw man. I'd soon look like a female Dwarrow though thankfully sans beard. No way could I ever do a beard.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Thorin and Balin staring over at me and, as I blinked, I realized with a blush that I had been staring over at them the entire time. With a little wave-off from my hand and a small shake of my head, I mouthed, "Sorry" and returned to eating while listening to the sounds of the forest around me. I had always loved the sound of nature; camping being a favorite rare treat of mine. There was nothing like the sound of a campfire and crickets while lying back and gazing at the moon or moving clouds over head. Just more things to remind me of home, but this was more comforting. It was kind of relaxing how some things didn't change. Kept me grounded in a way.

One by one we all finished eating and the pile of bowls grew, no one seeming to want to wash any so, feeling bored and needing something to do to get my mind off my home, I rose and gathered them up to go wipe out with some leaves. There wasn't any water close enough and, since Thorin disliked any of us straying too far from the main camp, the simple wipe-down would have to suffice. I did take them a little ways away before squatting down and digging a small hole in the ground with my hand. I wasn't sure what kind of predators were out and about but if it was even remotely similar to my own time, I didn't wish to merely wipe the bowls out and leave the droppings on the ground for anything to find. Burying was the best plan of action, despite there not really being too much left in any bowl. Still. I had no clue how good the senses were of any critter either. Best to err on the side of caution.

As I cleaned up, I heard one of the Dwarrows approaching and I looked over my shoulder, giving Fili a smile in greeting. "That was a delicious soup, wasn't it?" I asked him and he grinned as he squatted down next to me.

"It was, yes. Bomber is quite the cook. It was smart to bring him along, plus he's a great fighter as well."

I had to mull that one over as the oversized Dwarrow didn't seem as if he did a lot of fighting. Learn something new every day.

Fili then continued. "I wanted to let you know that Kili is thinking about taking over training you - but he's adamant about seeing how well you've progressed first. I believe his exact words were 'if she can actually hold her own half decently, I'll work with her.' I'd pay close attention to all he'll teach you. He may be young, but Dwalin saw to both of our training. Who knows, in time, maybe he will train you as well."

"Dwalin?" I asked while stacking the now clean bowls as my brow rose. "He'd kick my ass in two seconds, Fili."

"True." He grinned good-naturedly. "But if it ever came down to him offering to train you, I'd jump on it in a breath. Valuable knowledge, that."

"I'll definitely do that then. IF he offers." I agreed and then added, "Now why would Kili suddenly be all right with training me? Last time he attempted, he left me with this," I touched the light mark on my cheek from when Kili had cut me, "unless he just doesn't wish his Uncle to view him as worthless." I did recall what Thorin had told his Nephew that night and, though I'd thought it harsh, it kind of made sense how he said it and why.

"I spoke with him and his reasons are just. If he wishes to enlighten you, he will on his own time." Was Fili's somewhat cryptic reply. "He's also no doubt hoping that by training you, he'll be on your good side which will ensure that you'd no longer go throwing daggers at his personal jewels."

"Yeah, that was kinda harsh, wasn't it?" I mulled with a soft chuckle. "It sort of made my point though. After all, last time I tried to launch anything in front of him, it was with his bow and the arrow didn't even fly but ten yards? I felt like a moron, let me tell you."

"Not that I know what a 'moron' is, but I think I get the point." Fili returned my chuckle and then took half of the bowls as we walked back to camp. I was quiet and though Fili was curious why given the sideways looks he'd give me, he didn't press me to talk. I was lost in my own thoughts about why Kili suddenly wanted to help me out, anyway. It _could_ very well be to save his balls, but huh. Maybe he wanted to get my guard down and then do something hateful in retaliation? I had to be on edge. He'd not given me any reason to think he ever wanted to be civil with me, much less buddy-buddy, and he had threatened to toss me into Mordor itself if any harm came to anyone in the Company. Of course that was before Fili had taken the time to help improve my blade wielding skills.

As with anything, only time would tell.

* * *

The next day started out as any other. We ate breakfast, packed up and moved out, spirits high even as it very lightly rained. Bofur pulled out a strange little wooden instrument from his bag and began to softly play it while Balin, Dwalin and Dori started to sing. The tune had a lively beat to it which kept our travel entertaining, and I was definitely enjoying how well the trio could sing. When the song finished, Ori looked back at me from his pony a few times until I gave him a grin and asked, "What is it, Ori?"

"Can you sing a song, maybe?" Was his soft request and I just laughed outright.

"Oh Ori, if I sang, I'd attract every foul creature near and far. They'd enjoy it too much. You all, not as much. I wasn't gifted with a lot of talents and singing is definitely not on my list."

"Well, that's disappointing." He said with a sad look so, feeling bad for letting his hopes down, I offered to tell him a story or two next time we made camp. He seemed to brighten up with my offer - as did the other Dwarrows who heard me speak - and soon Bofur was playing another tune.

All right, so Dwarrows were not that difficult to entertain. Note to self, noted indeed. Of course, the 'next time we made camp', it was not in a place which put the guys at any format of ease what so ever.


End file.
